Una cita inesperada
by fhiser y monchito1327
Summary: para isabella solo hay un hombre en su vida, y es phineas pero el ya no esta en danville. sus amigas preocupadas han decido organizarle una cita, que esta sale mal, pero un misterioso joven la ha invitado a salir, podra isabella aceptar o se quedara sola vagando en los recuerdos de phineas, un especial de san valentin.


Hola gente fanfiction, fhiserprice vuelve a la acción, les traigo un pequeño one-shot especial de san Valentín, espero que les guste este romántico fic. Bueno disque romántico, ya saben que este escritor siempre escribe más cosas de acción que de romance, en fin que corra este fic. Y que lo disfruten.

**Una cita inesperada. **

Era un tarde tranquila en Danville, en el parque de esa bonita ciudad, ahí se encontraba Isabella sentada en una banca cerca del lago de ese parque, admiraba el atardecer recordando los momentos que paso con su mejor amigo Phineas, en ese lugar lo extrañaba mucho, Phineas no se encontraba en Danville, él se había ido como apoyo de las tropas estadunidenses, como médico y científico de campo, hasta que un día en la base en donde se entraba Flynn, sufrió un ataque bombardero y ya no se supo más del joven Flynn.

Muchos lo daban por muerto, otros no, ya que el pelirrojo sabia salir de ese tipo de situaciones, el único recuerdo que tenía Isabella era las placas de identificación de Phineas, era lo único que habían encontrado en el lugar del incidente.

Para Isabella se sentía arrepentida, ya que nunca le confeso su sentimientos hacia Phineas, ya que la pelinegra estaba profundamente enamorada de Phineas, ese arrepentimiento el producía un gran dolor de su corazón, eso hizo que se alejara de las personas, ella no quería conocer a nuevas personas, salir con otros chicos, para ella solo existía un hombre en su vida y era Phineas, a esto le preocupo mucho a sus amigos, principalmente a sus ex compañeras de tropa de las exploradoras.

Así que todas la chicas le organizaron una cita sin que la pelinegra lo supiera, Isabella se levantó de la banca y se dirigía hacia su casa, en el trayecto seguía pensando en Phineas, si estaría vivo, si estaría el pensando en ella, así como Isabella pensaba en él, una vez que llego a su hogar se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que todas sus amigas estaban ahí esperándola la pelinegra dijo.

** —hola chicas, que están haciendo—** a lo que Gretchen dijo **—te estábamos esperando amiga, sabes nos preocupas mucho, así que hicimos…—** Isabella algo extrañada, dijo **―que hicieron, chicas―** todas se pusieron detrás de Gretchen, a todas se les notaba un poco de miedo, Isabella las miraba muy tétricamente, así que todas aventaron a Ginger justamente a los pies de Isabella, y con mucho miedo dijo **―te… te hicimos una… una… cita…―** Isabella estallo en furia, y dijo **―¡QUE HICIERON, QUE!―** Adyson, mucho más temor dijo **―si Isabella, como lo escuchaste, te organizamos una cita, estas sola y necesitas conocer nuevas personas, y dejar por siempre Phineaslandia―**

Isabella estallo en gran furia, y un aura negra la rodeaba a la pelinegra, las chicas de inmediato de pusieron pálidas, o azules por el miedo y dijo **―lo que acaban de hacer no tiene nombre, en primera nadie me hace que me olvide Phineas, en segunda nadie me organiza una cita, chicas van a pagar caro lo que hicieron―** las chicas corrieron de donde estaban y se arrinconaron en una esquina de la casa, todas se abrazaban ya que veían a lo lejos a una Isabella, con el aura negra, ojos rojos, el cabello flotando, apunto de masacrarlas una vez que las encontró estaba a punto de darles un gran golpe, pero algo detuvo el puño.

cuando volteo pudo a ver a Ferb y a los chicos, todos un poco sorprendidos con la actitud de Isabella, y Ferb dijo **―debes controlar tu temperamento Isabella, aparte adyson tiene razón, debes salir con personas nuevas, no creo que mi hermano siga con vida, mis padres e inclusive Candace, ya se resignaron, en que Phineas siga con vida―** Isabella se entristeció mucho con las palabras de Ferb, y Baljeet dijo **―y bien que dices, lo haces por nosotros, realmente estamos preocupados por ti―** Isabella ante la presión de todos simplemente dijo **―está bien chicos, lo voy hacer por ustedes, los quiero mucho― **

Tanto los chicos, como las chicas, le dieron un gran abrazo a Isabella y pelinegra dijo **―y bien, cuando es la cita―** a lo Ginger dijo **―hoy, a las 10 de la noche―** Isabella sorprendida, dijo **―que, eso es dentro de una hora―** todas las chicas asintieron y se llevaron a Isabella a su habitación, y Gretchen dijo **―bien chicos, espérenos hasta que Isabella este lista, ok**― todos los chicos no les quedo de otra, más que esperar.

Mientras con las chicas.

**―Holly, pásame una toalla―** decía Gretchen, mientras metía a Isabella en la regadera, Para que se diera una ducha, mientras Ginger, Adyson, Katie buscaban entre la guardarropa de Isabella, tenía que encontrar el atuendo perfecto, para la ocasión, mientras Milly y Holly preparaban el maquillaje, una vez que Isabella salió de la ducha, comenzaron a vestirla y maquillarla estaban emocionadas por fin Isabella iba a tener un poco de acción, después de unos cuantos minutos Isabella estaba lista para ocasión, llevaba unos jeans de color azul marino, con una blusa blanca y llevaba un suéter negro, se veía espectacular y todas en unísono dijeron.

**―amiga te ves hermosa, vas a tener éxito―** Isabella estaba un poco desconfiada con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero debe de admitir se veía bien con ese atuendo, y dijo **―y bien chicas, ahora en donde tengo que ir―** a lo que Milly dijo **―no te preocupes es un bar del centro de Danville, todos vamos a ir a divertirnos―** Isabella sorprendida dijo **―como que todos―** a lo que Katie dijo **―si ya se te olvido que los chicos, son nuestros novios―** a lo que Isabella dijo **―cierto, disculpen chicas bueno, entonces nos vamos―** todas las chicas tomaron a Isabella y la llevaron de nueva cuenta, con los chicos.

los chicos ya estaban un poco desesperados, unos inclusive durmiendo en los sillones, hasta que Gretchen chiflo y dijo **―les presentamos a la señorita Garcia-Shapiro―** en eso todas la chicas se quitaron de en medio y pudieron a ver a Isabella, que estaba un poco sonrojada, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Ferb dijo **―Isabella, estas hermosa―** todos los chicos comenzaron a alagar a Isabella y finalmente Buford dijo **―bien ya es mucho alago, es hora de divertirnos, nos vamos primor―** acto seguido levanto un poco su codo, y su novia adyson dijo **―claro mi amor, es hora divertirnos―**

y fue la primera pareja que salió de casa de Isabella, acto seguido, Milly junto con Django, Baljeet con Ginger, Katie con Irving, Holly, salió sola ya que su novio, lo estaba esperando, ya en el bar solo quedaron Gretchen Ferb e Isabella **―bien izzy, nos vamos―** dijo Gretchen. Isabella solo asintió y Ferb dijo **―bien chicas, nos vamos―** y los tres salieron, una vez que el grupo de amigos llegaron al bar, entraron y la fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba, música fuerte, todos bailando y embriagándose, Holly llego con su novio de nombre, Mike era un chico rubio de la misma edad que todos, el muchacho era muy educado y venía bien vestido y Holly dijo.

**―hola mi amor, como estas, mira ella es Isabella, la amiga que te platique―** Holly le presento a Isabella y la pelinegra dijo **―mucho gusto, Isabella―** a lo que el muchacho dijo **―mucho gusto Isabella, me llamo Mike soy el dueño de este bar, y te presento a mi amigo él es Richard―** en el joven rubio le presento a Isabella, un chico e cabello rizado y color azulado, de tez apiñonada y sus ojos color verde, al parecer era un buen tipo pero había un gran defecto, ya venía algo tomado y quizá hasta drogado, Isabella se presentó cordialmente, pero este tipo, la jalo de inmediato a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

Isabella se sentía incomoda, trataba de ubicar a sus amigos, pero no los veía por ningún lado, ya que la pandilla se encontraba en una mesa tomando unas cervezas por parte de los chicos, y una margaritas por parte de las chicas, todos celebraban por Isabella, que por fin había decido a salir y conocer nuevamente a personas, pero lo que no sabían que Richard había sacado a Isabella del bar a un callejón trataba sobre pasarse con ella.

Isabella trataba de defenderse pero no podía, el muchacho era más fuerte, Isabella decía **―por favor suéltame, no quiero hacer esto―** a lo que el Richard decía **―no te preocupes primor, esto será rápido, aparte se notaba cuanto me deseabas―** Isabella dijo **―claro que no, yo no quiero hacer nada de esto, por favor suéltame―** Richard estaba empezando a manosear a Isabella, la pelinegra como pudo se zafo y le soltó una fuerte cachetada, al tipejo y dijo **―cuando digo no, es no―** Richard al sentir el golpe de Isabella y estaba a punto de devolvérselo, pero una voz lo detuvo, un joven misterioso vestido completamente de negro, traía puesta una máscara de luchador y dijo **―ya escuchaste a la dama, cuando dice que no, es no, así que déjala en paz―** Richard saco una navaja y dijo **―así pues oblígame―** el misterioso salvador dijo **―enserio amigo, no te gustaría pelear en contra mía, te puede ir mal― **

Richard ignoro por completo las palabras del misterioso salvador, así que empezó a atacar con la navaja pero el misterioso sujeto la esquivo, y de inmediato le soltó un tremendo golpe en le estomago, Richard de inmediato soltó la arma punzocortante, y salió corriendo del lugar, el misterioso joven de inmediato se acercó a Isabella, y dijo **―se encuentra bien, bella dama―** Isabella estaba algo sorprendida, pero dijo **―si estoy bien, muchas gracias por salvarme―** el joven misterioso dijo **―hoo perfecto es una alegría, que ese sujeto no te haya hecho daño, una chica bonita como tu, no debería estar en un lugar así― **

Isabella se sonrojo mucho, por una extraña razón, se sentía segura y dijo **―de hecho vine, con mis amigos en un bar, pero ese sujeto, empezó a molestarme si no hubiera sido por ti, quizá me hubiera violado―** el joven misterioso sonrió, Isabella estaba un poco intrigada y dijo **―y puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador―** el chico dijo **―claro, pero tendrás que salir conmigo este 14 de febrero que es viernes, así que dices, para conocemos mejor―** Isabella se sentía un poco desconfiada, apenas conocía a esta persona y ya la estaba invitando a salir, pero como siempre la curiosidad mato al gato y dijo **―acepto―** joven se alegró mucho, y dijo **―perfecto, bueno te espero, pronto te diré en donde es, esto es una cita―**

En ese instante todos salieron al callejón y Ferb dijo **―que está pasando aquí, Isabella estas bien―** la pelinegra solo asintió, el joven misterioso se quedó sorprendido a ver toda la pandilla junta, dijo un leve susurro casi imperceptible **―tiempo que no los veía―** nadie escucho esas palabras, excepto Ferb, el peliverde tenía que ver quien era esa persona y sobre por qué dijo eso, el joven misterioso salió corriendo del lugar, acto seguido Ferb fue tras del sujeto misterioso, Gretchen dijo **―Ferb a dónde vas―** Ferb no contesto estaba muy concentrado en perseguir aquel misterioso personaje, mientras todos se acercaron a Isabella a preguntarle qué había pasado Isabella dijo **―estoy bien chicos, pero enserio nunca más me organicen una cita, ese sujeto trato de sobre pasarse conmigo, si no fuera por ese héroe quizá en estos momentos estaría siendo abusada―**

Todos se sorprendieron y sintieron una gran frustración, no cuidaron bien de Isabella y con esto, mucho menos iba a querer salir con nuevas personas, Mike se acercó y dijo **―me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amigo, Isabella creerme no vuelve a pasar ya me encargare de ese asunto después―** Isabella estaba un poco exaltada y dijo **― no te preocupes Mike, no es tu culpa, ahora si no los molesto, quiero que me lleven a casa―** nadie se opuso ante las palabras de Isabella y de inmediato la llevaron a su hogar.

**Mientras tanto con Ferb.**

El peliverde aún estaba en persecución del misterioso muchacho, Ferb ya estaba a punto de darle alcance pero el misterioso joven, saco su lanza garfios y salió por los aires, Ferb subió por varias cajas y de un gran salto alcanzo a su rival, le propino un golpe, pero este lo esquivo dando, medio giro de ahí, el misterioso héroe, le dio otro golpe en la espalda de Ferb, pero el peliverde lo detuvo y con su mano Ferb tomo la máscara y se la arranco de golpe, ambos cayeron de pie pero de espaldas de uno de otro.

Ferb con una sonrisa de éxito, tomo la máscara y dijo **―muéstrate, quien eres―** el joven misterioso dio media vuelta mostrando su rostro, Ferb abrió los ojos como plato, estaba en shock y dijo **―tu, pero eso es imposible, tu estas…―** lo que aquel sujeto, dijo **―muerto―** Ferb asintió solamente, el misterioso joven sonrió y dijo **―era una sorpresa, pero como siempre tenías que arruinar la sorpresa, pero ya que estas aquí, necesito de tu ayuda―**

Ferb aun en shock dijo **―que es lo que, necesitas―** el joven misterioso le comento, el plan Ferb se quedó impresionado, a lo que el joven dijo **―entonces espero, que puedas ayudar y a nadie debes comentar, que me has visto de acuerdo quiero seguir con la sorpresa―** Ferb solo asintió, y los dos jóvenes dieron media vuelta, se retiraron del lugar.

**Mientras con Isabella.**

La pelinegra había llegado a su hogar, de inmediato se metió a su habitación, sus amigas estaban preocupadas, por Isabella trataron de hablar con ella, pero Isabella se negó rotundamente, las chicas no les quedo de otra más que dejar a Isabella sola, en la sala de la pelinegra, estaban los chicos platicando sobre lo que había pasado, sobre quien era ese sujeto que salvo a Isabella, una vez que las chicas salieron a la sala Irving dijo **―y bien que ha pasado con Isabella, está bien―** Katye dijo **―lo siento bombón, Isabella se niega a hablar con nosotras―** Django dijo **―solo espero que este bien, será mejor que la dejemos sola por esta noche, quizá mañana nos cuente con más calma lo que paso―**

Todos asintieron se retiraron del lugar, Isabella estaba en sentada en su cama viendo la tarjeta que le dio su héroe, estaba un poco confundida, aun pensaba en Phineas, en su amor platónico, pero no le quedaba más que ir había aceptado, ahora tenía que cumplir, sin mencionar que el misterio de aquel joven, la atraía mucho, dejo todo por la paz decidió mejor ir a dormir.

Al otro día Ferb se levantó temprano y comenzó a planear el plan, que aquel sujeto le indico que hiciera, se dirigió a una dirección que le había dado aquel personaje, y comenzó a trabajar, así pasaron los días todo normal, hasta que llego el día prometido era viernes 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín el día, del amor y la amistad, se podía oler en el ambiente y en la ciudad de Danville, las parejas se juntaban para celebrar esta fecha en especial, serenatas, flores, poemas y canciones se regalaban a montones, propuestas de matrimonio, casamientos, entre otras cosas se notaban por todos lados.

Isabella muy temprano recibió un paquete, era un gran ramo de flores unas rosas rojas, pero están más intensas, eran de color carmesí, muy raras en una flor como esta, junto con las flores había otro paquete, Isabella recibió el paquete, puso las flores en agua y abrió y se sorprendió que el paquete, era un vestido de color negro, junto a ella venia una tarjeta que decía, te espero en la torre de Danville y espero que el vestido sea de tu gradado, Isabella saco el vestido y lo puso por encima, Isabella sonría de oreja a oreja era un vestido muy bonito, pasaron las horas.

Isabella se metió a bañar, salió y comenzó a maquillarse y arreglarse, finalmente se puso el vestido y cuando se miró en su espejo, se veía espectacular se podía notar las curvas de Isabella, discretas pero sensuales, después de mirarse se puso un collar y unos pendientes que Phineas le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, tomo un pequeño bolso y un abrigo y salió de su casa, cuando cerró la puerta, se sorprendió a ver todos sus amigos en la puerta, los chicos llevaban elegantes trajes y las chicas vestidos de noche y la pelinegra dijo.

**―hola chicos, que están haciendo―** la pandilla estaba sorprendida y Gretchen dijo **―por el contrario tu que estás haciendo, Isabella te vez hermosa―** Isabella se sonrojo y dijo **―tengo una cita―** las chicas dieron un pequeño grito, mientras los chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a felicitar a la pelinegra e Isabella dijo **―ya enserio chicos basta, díganme que hacen ustedes aquí―** Ginger fue la contesto **―vamos a tener una cena romántica con los chicos, y planeábamos invitarte pero al parecer ya se nos adelantaron, y dinos quien es el afortunado que va a salir contigo―** Isabella con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo **―no les puedo decir, es un secreto―** todos se frustraron al escuchar las palabras de Isabella, hasta que una limosina llego a recoger a Isabella, la pelinegra cada vez se sorprendía, este muchacho cada vez la trataba como una verdadera princesa, la pelinegra se despido de todos y se subió de la limosina.

Enseguida llego Ferb y dijo **─al parecer están todos listos, pero quedamos de vernos en mi casa, que rayos hacen en la casa de Isabella─** a lo que Gret. Su novia contesto **―venimos por Isabella, para que nos fuéramos juntos, es lo menos que nos que podíamos después de su terrible cita, pero ya alguien la había invitado―** Ferb sonrió levemente y dijo **―será mejor que nos vayamos, les tengo una gran sorpresa y vamos a ir todos, nuestros padres y hermanos, ya nos esperan―**

Isabella le entrego la tarjeta al chofer, y de inmediato la llevo a la torre de Danville, una vez que llegaron Isabella bajo del vehículo, y entro a la torre de Danville, hasta el último piso una vez que abrió el ascensor, Isabella se maravilló a ver un gran salón, adornado con muchas flores, esculturas de hielo, listones, globos, todos con el tema de san Valentín, se veía muy elegante, en medio del salón se encontraba el joven misterioso usando en elegante traje negro, con una pañoleta de color rojo y claro usando su máscara.

Isabella se acercó el joven héroe y este dijo **―es una alegría que hayas venido, bella dama―**acto seguido el joven, tomo la mano de Isabella y la beso con mucha delicadeza, la pelinegra se sonrojo como nunca, para ella era un sueño, solo deseaba que aquel joven fuera Phineas, y no el e Isabella dijo **―bien ahora si puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador―** el joven dijo ―**bueno tengo muchos nombres, pero tú puedes simplemente llamarme "P"― **Isabella se quedó un poco desanimada, pero ya había descubierto algo y misterioso enmascarado dijo **―y bien te gusta como quedo, el lugar―** Isabella respondió **―por supuesto esta hermoso el lugar, tú lo adornaste―** a lo que el enmascarado contesto **―no tuve un poco de ayuda de alguien que conozco, pero la cena esa si yo la preparare―** p tomo la mano de Isabella y llevo a una mesa que era para dos, educamente P sentó a Isabella primero y la acomodo y dijo **―solo espera un momento, en lo traigo la cena―**

unos minutos después P llego con dos platos de comida, uno para él y otro para Isabella, el enmascarado se sentó y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, durante la cena se iban conociendo, gustos, metas, proyectos todo eso, platicaban ellos se estaban divirtiendo, Isabella estaba teniendo una gran cita olvidándose de por completo de Phineas, y enamorándose ahora de este misterioso sujeto.

la cena fue muy divertida para ambos, una vez que terminaron "P" trajo una botella champaña saco dos copas y le sirvió una a Isabella y una él y dijo **―brindo por esta hermosa noche, y sobre todo, brindo por esta hermosa dama―** a la pelinegra no se la bajaba los colores de su rostro, cada palabra que decía P sentía que alegraba, el corazón, el alma, en ese instante fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo de Danville, ambos disfrutaron el gran espectáculo Isabella se acomodó en el pecho de p y comenzaron a contemplar los juegos artificiales.

**Con Ferb y los demás**.

todos se encontraban curiosamente en la torre Danville, los padres de los chicos, todos vestido de etiqueta, habían llegado esperando a la pandilla, una vez que todos llegaron, Candace dijo **―porque estamos todos aquí Ferb, que rayos estas planeando―** Ferb sonrió y dijo **―es una sorpresa, vamos a festejar todos este día, pero al parecer faltan invitados y Jeremy―** a lo que Candace contesto **―ya no tarda, tuvo un pequeño retraso―** Ferb simplemente contesto **―bien será mejor esperar, por mientras, por que no vemos, el espectáculo de juegos artificiales─** todos asintieron y comenzaron a ver el gran espectáculo.

**De nueva cuenta con Isabella.**

Isabella estaba viviendo un gran sueño, un sueño que jamás imagino vivir, estaba llena de amor nuevamente, ya había olvidado a Phineas, solo quería pasar el resto de su vida a lado de su nuevo amor, aquel personaje que ahora, ya le robaba los suspiros de la chica mexicana, una vez que acabo el espectáculo de juegos artificiales y automáticamente comenzó a escuchar música "P" tomo un micrófono y dijo **―esta canción, te la decido a ti, mi bella dama―**

**Me enamore de ti; Chayanne.**

**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza,  
>vas alimentando el amor de mi alma<br>y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
>qué será de mí si no te tengoooo?<br>Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
>Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...<br>No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.  
>Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.<br>Ay, cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
>Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...<br>"me enamoré de tí"…**

P tomo a Isabella delicadamente y juntos comenzaron a bailar.

**"me enamoré de tí...**

**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñaba...  
>eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...<br>y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
>¿qué será de mí si no te tengo?<strong>

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
>Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...<br>No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...  
>Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.<br>Ay, cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
>Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...<strong>

**"me enamoré de tí"...**

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Isabella tomo a P del cuello y el enmascarado tomo a la pelinegra de la cintura, cada vez se juntaban, más y más, hasta bailar bien pegaditos.****

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
>Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...<br>No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...  
>Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.<br>Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...  
>Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...<br>Si no estás conmigo... me quedo vacío…!  
>No hay nada que cambiar, <strong>

**No hay nada que fingir... **

**Me enamoré de ti…  
><strong>tanto los labios de P e Isabella, se iban acercando poco a poco.

**Me enamoré de ti... **

Cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin.

**Me enamoré de ti...**

Se dieron un gran beso, tierno pero a la vez muy intenso, Isabella se sentía en las nubes, ya que era un beso soñado, algo que jamás había experimentado, hasta que se separaron por el aire que ya les faltaba, e Isabella abrazo al enmascarado y dijo **―te amo, te amo tanto, nunca me dejes sola por favor―** a lo que el muchacho respondió **―jamás te dejare sola, eres mi mundo mi bella dama―** en ese instante volvió abrirse el ascensor y todos entraron y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver a Isabella, abrazada con aquel sujeto Isabella a ver a sus amigos y familia se sorprendió y dijo.

**―que rayos, hacen aquí―** a lo adyson dijo **―Ferb nos trajo, dijo que aquí íbamos a festejar el día de san Valentín, pero tú qué haces aquí, con aquel tipo―** a lo que Isabella contesto **―él es mi cita, déjenme presentarlos―** cuando Isabella volvió a voltear, hacia el enmascarado estaba en el suelo con una de sus rodillas flexionadas, y dijo **―aquí enfrente de todos, te quiero pedir algo, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, quieres ser mi esposa―** Isabella se quedó sorprendida no tanto por la propuesta, sino por el aquel sujeto la llamo por su nombre y dijo.

**―como rayos es que sabes mi nombre, lo sabia eres un maldito acosador, y solo te burlaste de mi, jugando con mi corazón, no me importa quien seas, yo no quiero cásame contigo, me has destrozado el corazón, ya decía yo, por qué tanta magia, todo fue un engaño, una broma de mal gusto, y solo hay un hombre en vida y es Phineas Flynn―** el enmascarado se sorprendió, por las palabras de Isabella, Ferb estaba a punto de hablar pero P, giro con su cabeza en señal de no, y el enmascarado dijo **―sabes ese Phineas, debe de ser afortunado, al tener a alguien que lo ame, como tú lo haces, pero mis sentimientos hacia ati, igual son verdaderos y para demostrarlo puedes quitarme la máscara, ya no más secretos―**

En ese instante el sujeto se levantó y dio medio giro, dándole la espalda a todos, Isabella sin dudarlo comenzó a quitar la cinta que tenía amarrada la máscara y se la quito de golpe y dijo **―bien, muéstrate cobarde―** el chico dio nuevamente, medio giro y todos se quedaron petrificados a ver, que aquel misterioso hombre no era sin más ni menos, que el mismo, Phineas Flynn tanto Isabella como Linda, se desmayaron de la impresión todos trataron de animarlas, hasta que despertaron y podían ver a Phineas ahí estaba con vida, Linda corrió abrazar a su hijo lo lleno de besos y apapachos, mientras Isabella aun no podía creerlo, se acercó a Phineas y dijo **―pero cómo es posible que estés vivo, te dieron por muerto―** a lo que el pelirrojo dijo.

**―estuve perdido, por mucho tiempo, hace poco me encontraron y regrese, quería darles la sorpresa a todos pero las circunstancias ya no me lo permitieron, después de que te salve, Ferb fue tras de mí pudo capturarme y bueno, yo le pedí que ayudara con esta sorpresa, y bueno lo demás ya lo saben, me sorprendió ver a las exploradoras y los chicos todos como parejas formales, en norabuena chicos― **Isabella aún seguía sorprendida por las palabras de Phineas y el pelirrojo nuevamente se inco dijo **─y bien aceptas ser mi esposa─**

Pov. Isabella.

**Bien, ahí estaba literalmente a mis pies, el hombre con quien siempre soñé proponiéndome matrimonio, claro que acepte, todos nos felicitaron y tanto mi madre, como los padres de Phineas comenzaron a planear la boda, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, Phineas no me soltaba para nada, nuevamente empezamos a bailar un poco yo estaba abrazada de Phineas, contemplando mi anillo de compromiso, pronto seria la futura señora de Flynn, de todos los día san Valentín que tuve, este sin duda fue la mejor de todas, no cabe duda esto fue una CITA INESPERADA.**

**FIN.**

**Y bien que tal les pareció este fin. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno espero que hoy tengan un gran día san Valentín, rodeado de sus amistades y con esa persona especial yo me despido sino antes decirles que pronto subiré nuevo capítulo de una promesa con sabor a amnesia. Por favor dejen reviews con su opinión de esta historia, Sin más que decir se despide como siempre se despide como siempre su amigo y camarada.**

** fhiserprice paz fuera **


End file.
